justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Mi Gente
|artist = and |year = 2017 |dlc = February 22, 2018 (JDU) March 1, 2018 (NOW) |nogm = 2 each |dg = / / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |mode = Trio |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / |gc = Routine, Menu Icon, and Album Coach / / Coach Selection Images / / |lc = |nowc = MiGente |audio = |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos https://www.instagram.com/p/Bd-f05BldH5/?taken-by=its_gareithl |perf = Gareith Swanigan (P3) |dura = 3:09 }}J Balvin ve Willy William tarafından "Mi Gente", ve 'da yer aldıyor. Dansçıların Görünşü Rutin bir üçlü erkek tarafından yapılır. Hepsi güneş gözlüğü takıyor. P1 P1, kıvırcık bir çörek içinde lacivert saça sahiptir. Mavi ve pembe kareler, lacivert kolsuz bir gömlek, bir çift gök mavisi kaprisi, kalçalarının etrafında turuncu bir ceket ve bir çift pembe ayakkabıyla sarı bir yelek giyiyor. P2 P2 yüzünün etrafına sarı kumaşlı gök mavisi bir şapka takıyor, mavi ve lacivert renklerle dolu lacivert çizgili pembe bir gömlek, lacivert çizgilerle bir çift gök mavisi sweatpants ve bir çift siyah beyaz spor ayakkabı giyiyor. P3 P3'ün kısa siyah saçları vardır. Pembe bir ter bandı, göğsünde kısmen açılmış bir gök mavisi gömlek, bir altın kolye, bir çift lacivert sıska kot pantolon ve siyah bağcıklı sarı ayak bileği botları giyiyor. Migente coach 1.png|P1 Migente coach 2.png|P2 Migente coach 3.png|P3 Arka Plan Vokal ayetlerinde arka plan, yanmış portakal mimarisi ile Latin Amerika mahallesinde gerçekleşir. Bina ve çit boyunca asılı çarşaflar desen ve renkleri değiştirir. Altın hamleler ve koro sırasında, her dansçının arkasında renkli filtreler görülür. Koroda, soldan sağa, mavi, yeşil ve turuncu, altın hamle sırasında, dansçı sırayla, mor, sarı ve kırmızıdır. Enstrümantallar sırasında, yer mahalleye özdeş bir dokuya dönüşür. Aynı şekilde, çarşafların üzerinde bulunan aynı desenler, "ORİJİNALLER" yazan yalancı kutularla birlikte kemerin duvarlarında ve yerde görünürler. Gold Moves Rutinte 2 Gold Moves vardır. Gold Moves 1: * P1: Sağ kolunuzu yukarı doğru yöneltin. * P3: Sol bacağınızı kaldırın ve kollarınızı yukarı kaldırın. * P2: Sağ bacağınızı kaldırın, sağ elinizi çenenizin altına, sol elinizi de sağ dirseğin altına koyun. Gold Moves 2: Sağ kolunuzu dışarı döndürün. Migente gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Migente gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Migente gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Migente gm 1 p3.gif|Gold Move 1 (P3) in-game Migente gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Migente gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game Migente gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Migente gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *Rutin dolu oyun, Sax ile birlikte 15 Aralık 2017'de sızdırıldı. Kod adı daha önce dosyalarında keşfedilmiştir. *Resmi ABD fragmanının küçük resmi, tarzını kullanmak yerine 'nin şarkılarına benziyor. Galeri Game Files Migente cover generic.png|'' '' Migente cover albumcoach.png| album coach MiGente Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background MiGente_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner MiGente1024.png| cover MiGente_BC.jpg| cover Migente p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Migente pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Migente_jd2016_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Migente_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Migente_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Migente_jd2016_score.png| scoring screen Migente jdnow menu.png|''Mi Gente'' on the menu Migente jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Migente jd2017 load.png| loading screen Migente jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Migente_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen Migente_jd2018_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Migente jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Migente jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Migente jd2019 load.png| loading screen Migente jd2019 coachmenu.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Migente jd2017 gameplay.png| gameplay Migente jd2018 gameplay.jpg| gameplay Others Migente jdnow files.png|'' '' appearing in the files Migente background.png|Background originals.png|Originals sign Videos Official Music Video J Balvin, Willy William - Mi Gente (Official Video) Mi Gente (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Mi Gente - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mi Gente - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Mi Gente - Just Dance 2016 Mi Gente - Just Dance 2017 Unlimited Just Dance 2018 - Mi Gente Just Dance Now Mi Gente Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Mi Gente References Site Navigation en:Mi Gente es:Mi Gente Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Reggae Şarkıları Kategori:J Balvin Şarkıları Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları